


Their Scandalous Secret

by Karina



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gem and Andy get suspicious over Liam and Noel's brotherly relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Scandalous Secret

     That day was a rainy and chilly day, and Gem and Andy were relaxing in the living room of the flat the band had rented. The flat was a cosy one, and the entire band resided there while they were working on their new album. Liam and Noel were in the studio working, so the other two were savouring the day off over cups of tea. Yet their days of the band living together were not without the vague, suspicious feeling that something they didn't know about was happening.

'You know, I've been a bit afraid to mention this to Noel, or when Noel's here, but I've always wondered why Noel chose this flat, with only three bedrooms, when there's four of us,' Gem said to Andy, while taking a sip of his tea. Andy nibbled on a McVities chocolate digestive biscuit, and replied, 'Funny thing is that, I've never questioned it. I simply assumed they were just used to sharing a room, so they've chosen to share a room like they did when they were kids.' Taking another bite of the biscuit, he continued on.

'Besides, Gem, as far as we're concerned, they're sleeping in separate beds.'

Gem took the last biscuit off the plate, and dunked it in his tea.

'Well, a few days ago, I sneaked into their room when they were gone, and I noticed that their beds were stuck next to each other in the middle of the room. It fucking looked like it was one bed!' Gem exclaimed.

'Maybe they did that to make it easier to clean their room,' Andy shrugged.

'But normally, you would put the beds back,' Gem pointed out, as he finished drinking his tea.

'You're beginning to sound like Sherlock Holmes,' Andy said, giggling as he tried to finish his tea.

'Haven't you noticed anything strange about their behaviour? How they act towards each other?' snapped back Gem.

Andy thought for a moment, and looked at Gem, this time with a serious expression on his face.

'You're hell-bent on trying to find out something, aren't you, Gem? What is it that you're suspecting?'

Gem paused for a moment. He wasn't sure how to bring the topic out, and while he wasn't offended by the topic in question, he didn't want Andy to become offended. But more than anything, he didn't want himself and Andy to get sacked from the band, and neither did he want to quit. Of course, he couldn't stand witnessing the band breaking up, either. He just wanted everyone to be open with each other.

'What do you think of Liam and Noel's relationship?' asked Gem bluntly.

'They're brothers---very close brothers indeed. And they seem to enjoy being in each other's company. They hug and kiss each other a lot, and the kissing seems to be on the lips a lot, too. They're the only siblings I know of that would do that, though. And em…well, let me think some more…'

Gem waved his hand slightly. 'I get your point, Andy. Now tell me how you feel about that.'

'At first, I thought that most siblings, even if they were close, wouldn't do such things, but I kind of thought that there's different types of relationships out there, and that theirs is just another type of sibling relationship. So I'm not offended by them expressing their brotherly love,' Andy told Gem.

'To be honest, I'm not that offended either, but don't you think they should be more open to us?' Gem questioned Andy.

Andy frowned slightly; he wanted Gem to get to the point, and he thought that Liam and Noel's brotherly love was as open as can be, maybe even too open to some people.

'Ever noticed that sometimes, you can hear odd noises coming from their room here in this flat?' Gem continued to question Andy, as if he were Sherlock Holmes asking Watson to cooperate in his investigation.

'What are you trying to suggest? Gem, please, I'm tired of being asked so many questions.'

Gem suddenly got up and cleared away the table, putting the dishes in the sink to be washed.

He then walked to the sofa again, and sat back down, with a devilish spark in his eyes.

'To me, those noises sounded like the bed, or beds, were creaking or something.'

Andy knew at that point what direction the conversation was heading. Was Gem trying to suggest that their relationship was much more intense than just brotherly? He shuddered at the thought, but also wondered if that was possible with his bandmates Noel and Liam.

 

       'Are you suggesting that they're…in love with each other? For fucks sakes, they're brothers! What makes you suspect that?' Andy blurted out, grateful that he was no longer drinking tea, as he would have spilt tea all over the table.

'I haven't any proof, but it's just a vague feeling. Besides, remember what I told you about the bed? When we rented this flat, they were so anxious to insist that we should get our own rooms, and they were fine with sharing a room. Theoretically, it's disgusting, because I know it's wrong, if it's true. But I don't know how I'll truly react unless I see proof, or if they tell us the truth about their relationship and I'm proved right,' Gem said, glancing over at Andy.

'I agree with you---the sound of it is sickening, but we never know how we'll react unless we know for sure,' Andy replied.

Andy's face suddenly became clouded and worried.

'I don't want to get sacked from the band, and I don't want to quit over a trivial thing like this.'

Gem nodded in agreement with him.

'I know. I just want everyone to be open and honest with each other in the band. If they want their relationship to be kept secret, then we should keep that secret, and that should be our little sign of gratitude for them, because they were the ones who wanted us in the band. Of course, that would only be the case if they both don't fire us for knowing or suspecting something.'

 

     A week passed by, and behind Noel and Liam's backs, Andy and Gem kept on exchanging opinions and suspicions about Liam and Noel's relationship. Why did they hold hands so frequently? Why were they looking at each other that intensely? Did their protective nature of each other force so many people to be sacked or to quit the band? Did they truly love their significant others, or was that just a sham? Andy and Gem never really expected the proof of their suspicions to be shoved in front of them in such an in your face manner, however.

 

      Andy and Gem were out shopping to the supermarket to buy some food, and Liam and Noel were alone at the flat. They were both cuddling up to each other, and playfully kissing each other on the bed, as Noel felt his nipples were being kissed. 'Liam….you know they're so damn sensitive,' he winced in pleasure over the sensation. 'Ya know what? I want you so bad, Noel. I could have thought of teasing you at the studio, but there's the sodding security cameras…right here, we're safe.'

'What about Gem and Andy?' Noel asked.

Liam shrugged, replying, 'They won't see us or hear us, I think. Even if they did walk in on us, we could just tell them to keep a secret, or they might get sacked or something. Besides, you worry too much about the other two finding out.'

As he was saying this, his hands cleverly reached over to Noel, unbuttoning his shirt.

Noel gazed into Liam's eyes and felt that he was going to surrender to Liam's sensual facial expression. Sometimes, when you're the older brother, you feel awkward that you're going to surrender to your younger brother. But that didn't matter to Noel anymore. He just wanted to melt inside his arms, surrender to him, and to be one with him. Noel started massaging Liam's arse from over his jeans, and he saw Liam quickly reach over to Noel's dick, which was half erect at this point. 'Someone's eager today,' Liam remarked delightfully.

'I'd say the same about you, Liam…' Noel replied as he started to take off the clothes off his younger brother.

Liam grinned at the remark. 'You know that I haven't been wanking off lately, so I've got so much to unload into you?'

Noel loved it when Liam talked dirty to him. Noel's cock was growing harder and bigger as the dirtier their conversation became, and could notice that Liam was just dying to make him his own.

Liam undressed Noel, and tickled his thighs gently; he always liked to start with something subtle…he loved to see Noel beg and scream for more.

'Fuck, Liam,' Noel panted at the pleasure. Liam was always keen on teasing him until he begged for more. 'What'd you say? You want me to fuck you?' Liam smirked softly, but continued, 'You're going to have to suck me off before I can do that…but you better not make me cum…cause if you do…I don't know what to then.'

Noel nodded to his commands, and felt that it would be best to tease Liam…that way he wouldn't cum too early.

Noel used the tip of his tongue to tickle Liam's erect cock, being careful not to apply too much pressure to it. 'I thought you were so damn eager to suck it? Why are you being so gentle with me?' Liam taunted Noel first.

Noel stopped, and looked up to Liam.

'You know why. You know how much you want your cock up me. I know that too. I don't want you to cum in my mouth, you know, fuck that kind of shit. I only want you in me.'

'Nice to hear my brother talking dirty to me, after all the dirty things I've said,' Liam replied, yet his voice was quivering, because Noel resumed licking his cock.

 

      'Noelie, a real man would suck a cock like this…'Liam remarked, and pulled away from Noel, bending over to suck Noel's cock, which was fully hard and dying for attention. 'Oh, God!' Noel shouted at the intense pleasure…he didn't expect things to go this way. He was thinking of teasing Liam, yet Liam ended up taunting him first.

'You'd better not make me cum, Liam ,coz I want you in my arse,' Noel said amidst his own moaning.

Liam smiled at him mischievously, and replied, 'Well, let's rephrase that. You'd better not cum too early with my sucking.'

"Shit! Why was the dirty banter arousing us this much, Noel thought."

Liam continued to suck Noel off, occasionally looking to Noel to observe his expression. His kissable and sensual mouth was half open because he was moaning, and he had his soft hands on Liam's body, massaging and caressing it gently. He didn't want his older brother to climax too soon, so he stopped, and pressed his body against his. As their cocks rubbed together while they were on top of each other, Liam kissed Noel, his lips sensually caressing Noel's. Noel inserted his tongue inside Liam's mouth, hungrily savouring the kiss.

'Where did I fucking put the lube?' mumbled Liam as he reached out to the small table beside the bed, and grabbed the bottle of lube from underneath the table.

'Liam, I wanna be on top of you…I wanna see your face when we fuck...' Noel whimpered.

'Good, we can see each other's faces, then,' Liam chuckled.

He then applied the lube to both his cock and Noel's arse, and allowed Noel to be on top of him.

Noel felt Liam's cock sink into him deeper and deeper, and rolled his eyes back in pleasure, then also started to observe Liam. Every moment Noel moved his hips to their fucking; Liam winced in pleasure, and was moaning hard.

 

      Meanwhile, Gem and Andy had just got back from the supermarket, and had finished putting the food in the fridge. 'Aw, shit,' Gem clicked his tongue as if he were irritated.

'What?' Andy asked him.

'I think I forgot my guitar pick in Liam and Noel's room,' he replied.

'Then go get it,' Andy suggested to him nonchalantly.

'Yeah, I will,' Gem replied, and headed upstairs to Liam and Noel's room.

As he approached their room, and realised that he wasn't just hearing that oddly vague sound of a bed creaking, but Liam and Noel moaning, groaning, and panting.

"Shite, man….I was fucking right after all…but fucking? Fucking each other? Is this reality or just a bizarre daydream?" Gem thought to himself, but still felt the need to get his guitar pick, and see what was really going on.

Gem opened the door slowly; surprisingly, it wasn't locked. Perhaps they thought they'd be safe from anyone else, and forgot to lock it.

Gem walked in and saw that his speculations and his suspicions were true. Liam and Noel were fucking each other, on the bed!

'Noel!' panted Liam.

'Huh?' moaned Noel, oblivious to the fact that someone had just walked in.

'Gem, fuck off!' Liam shouted, but his shouting sounded stranger than normal because he was aroused as he was saying this.

Noel turned around and said, 'Shit! I knew we'd get caught sometime! Gem, just fuck off, OK? We'll explain later.'

'I just needed to get my guitar pick…and er, sorry for disturbing you two,' Gem replied awkwardly, shoving the guitar pick he found in his pocket.

'Nah, don't be sorry, Noel loves the idea of being caught, huh, don't you?' Liam taunted Noel again.

Noel shook his head to the suggestion, but knew that he was lying to himself. When he shook his head, his body shook, and seemed to press himself down harder onto Liam, sending massive waves of pleasure between their bodies.

Gem left the room with a strange feeling. He had just witnessed both of them having sex with each other, which was technically incest, yet when he saw them, he felt merely awkward, and not as disgusted as he thought he would be. But he didn't condone such relationships in itself---but he felt as if he were watching a very committed couple make love…that he had intruded on such an intimate scene. The feeling that it was his and Andy's duty to keep Noel and Liam's secret, well, a secret.

 

     'I don't give a shit that they've found out, Liam, just fucking make me cum so fucking hard,' winced Noel.

Liam nodded slightly, as he felt that he was going to climax anytime soon. Perhaps it was in the Gallagher blood to not give a shit about what other people thought. Noel felt Liam's cock pulsate, as he felt the hot cum shoot up him, and with each pulsation, Liam moaning loud---possibly loud enough for Gem and Andy to hear.

Noel himself didn't care either---he just wanted his cock to be relieved.

He felt himself cum all over Liam's groin, and the thought of their naughty relationship being caught just made him cum harder than he had in a while.

 

     Shortly after their lovemaking session, they went downstairs to confront a very awkward looking Andy and Gem. Gem had explained to Andy what he had seen, and Gem suddenly ordered to Noel, 'Tell us the truth about your relationship. We're not angry; we're not even as disgusted as we thought we would be. Just be open and honest. We'll do anything we can to ensure it remains a secret.'

Noel sat down on the couch, his hands still holding onto Liam's hands, and replied,

'Then first, let's make a deal. I'll tell you about our relationship, if you promise to keep it a secret. If you and Andy keep this a secret, we won't sack you. Of course, we don't give a fuck if you choose to leave, but remember, who were the ones that got you into this band?'

Andy opened his mouth, and told them, 'We're aware of that too. We don't want to leave the band, or want to get sacked, either. And we don't want the band to break up, just as you don't want that to happen, either.'

'You saw what we did---we're in that kind of relationship,' Liam admitted casually.

'You see, we're in love with each other, and we love each other in a brotherly manner, in a romantic manner, and in a sexual manner, all at the same time,' Noel said a bit rapidly, as if to try to make the explanation as short and simple as possible.

'I thought you two had significant others?' Gem asked them.

'We don't truly love them---of course, it would be hell if they did find out---we love each other, that is, me and our kid, the most,' Noel replied.

'Can you keep that a secret?' Liam asked Andy and Gem.

'We think that keeping your relationship a secret is our duty, and a gesture of gratitude for letting us be in the band. I don't usually condone relationships like yours, but you two seem to be so affectionate and intimate around each other, that we've decided to support you two. But we wanted to hear both of you admit that,' Gem explained to Liam and Noel.

'Is the deal finalised?' Noel asked.

Andy and Gem both nodded. When they joined the band, they knew they were in for an interesting experience; they never knew that experience would include keeping a very scandalous secret about the other two members. But they'd do anything to remain in the band, and even if that meant to support Liam and Noel's unusual relationship, they didn't care.

 

 


End file.
